No Good Company
by SweetestSuicide
Summary: When you've just gotten news that your father have been murdered, what else can you do but try and move on? The thing is, Clarke has been trying to move on after coming home. Meeting Lexa is fate, although she isn't quite sure whether or not the relationship between them would heal her. For Lexa, let's just say that she isn't proud of what she has done.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It wasn't at all a sunny day, nor was it gloomy. In fact, it was a perfect weather for the perfect shot. Standing on top of a building's roof, opposite from the Ark Internationals, was Alexandra Woods. With the sniper in position, the brunette waits for the target to step out of the large building. A job is a job, and a target is a target. She left no feelings for all of her kills. As long as the money rolls into her bank and her employers know how to keep their mouths shut, she wouldn't mind to eliminate their competitions.

Jake Griffin, CEO of Ark Internationals, a father and a husband, has just finished another meeting with his partner Thelonius Jaha. As the two step out of the building and out in plan sight, Lexa can only see that her target is all but an easy kill. She immediately takes aim, head lowering onto the solid back of her gun, finger resting on the trigger. An eye peeks through the telescope, watching Jake talking and moving along the pathway. It all happens too fast when she pulls on the trigger, a soft but not deafening sound rings through the air as the bullet launches directly at Jake's head. Mission accomplished.

A week after her recent assassination, she takes a long drive to relax her mind despite it being completely calm. The money has gone in and everything has been great. On an isolate road that early afternoon, she notices a blonde on the side of the road. Ignorance is bliss, definitely. The blonde immediately jumps on her feet at the sight of her car, before stretching out her arm to signal her to stop so she could hitch a ride into the city. Unfortunately for her, the car ignores the signal and drives past, leaving her pouting and pissed. Later that afternoon, the same car appears but this time it looks like she's going away from the city. Determining to get a ride, the blonde instantly steps out on the road with her hands on her hips. Of course, Lexa is forced to press on the pedal to stop the car, a groan soon is heard passing her lips. Victorious, the blonde quickly gathers her thing which is a medium size duffel bag and paper pads before rushing over to the convertible, tossing her necessities on the backseat and hops into the front passenger seat.

"Thanks!"

Lexa rolls her eyes before almost snapping at her. "Yea, whatever."

The brunette puts the car on drive once again. After a few minutes of silent, the blonde speaks up once more. "I'm Clarke. Nice to meet you."

"Lexa." She replies out of politeness.

The car is, again, in silent as Lexa continues to drive. She doesn't have a definite destination. All she knows is to drive and since this road doesn't lead anywhere but to the other end of the city, which is a rather dead end, she is content. At least this way, she can feel like she can leave all her troubles behind; troubles of being a hired assassin, that is. If she thought that may be the girl beside her would leave her be until she decides to go back into the city, then she's dead wrong. The silent is deafening, to which the blonde certainly isn't fond of. So to kill whatever air is in the air, Clarke reaches forward on her seat and turns on the radio. Upon hearing the first sound that breaks her peace, Lexa instantly reaches over to shut it off. And thus, the battle of switching the radio on and off begins, and it continues for a good five minutes before Lexa begrudgingly admit defeat. In triumph, Clarke beams at her before turning on the volume. That's when she begins to sing along to a song while trying in vain to get Lexa to do the same. However, all she receives is a disgruntled noise.

After dropping Clarke off to her apartment, Lexa quickly drives off before Clarke could even get a 'Thank you' in. It doesn't take all that long to get back to her own apartment. Once entering, she presses a button on her phone and listens to the voicemails.

"It's been far too long since we spoke, Lexa."

At the familiar voice of Costia, the brunette cringes.

"How long are you gonna be ignoring me?"

"Look, you know better than to get my job. I know that it's not your fault but the kill is still mine."

"We used to be closer than this. Just pick up the goddamn phone and call me!"

"You know what? Maybe it was better that we called our relationship off. All you cared about was laying off and stealing people jobs anyway."

That is the last message as the phone goes silent. Lexa gives out a sigh before flopping herself down on the couch. It isn't her fault for taking the job, considering she has no idea it belongs to Costia until the deed is done. Unfortunately, Costia doesn't even buy her honesty, leading to their relationship crashed and burned. Drama over a job, that certainly isn't what she wants. Suddenly, her phone starts vibrating in her side pocket. Sighing at it, she pulls it out and answers as Anya's name lights up on the screen.

"Anya." She greets.

"Uncle Gustus is furious, Lexa." There is a sigh on the other end. "He hates how the best duo of this team is fighting over something so trivial! Now, I understand the situation and I am 100% with you, but you have got to give Gustus a call and explain. He's about to cease all jobs from you too! I'm sure that Costia will give you HELL if she hears."

Cringing at the thought of a very enraged Costia banging at her door, she mentally notes to give Gustus a call as soon as she gets a little bit of rest. "Fine. Is that all?"

"You need to live more, Lexa."

"I am living." She retorts, huffing as she does so.

"When has the last time that you've been next to a human being? Alive!"

"Not too long ago." Silent. "Anya?"

"You're dating someone and didn't tell me?! I thought we tell each other everything! Minus the sex life, of course."

Lexa inwardly groans. "Ugh, no! She's just this blonde that is very persistence in hitching a ride! And she's annoying!"

"Hot blonde?"

"Anya!" She hears a chuckle on the other end, which agitates her further. "Ok, I'm done talking to you. Have a wonderful day, cousin."

Before Anya can have the last word, Lexa hangs up and turns her phone off before tossing it on the couch. She slumps into the couch further, resting her head back against it and letting her eyes dropping. It has been an uneventful day. However, she doesn't know whether or not she hates it. Ever since Costia left, she hasn't found a thing that she can smile at -or for. The whole thing with the blonde is just a one-time thing. Just a girl that needing a ride back home. Although, she can't help but wonder where she has seen the girl from. The city isn't at all big, but it doesn't mean that everyone is oblivious to her existence. They have seen her around but no one questions her profession. She has seen them around and God forbids her to NOT KNOW who or what their professions are. As an experience assassin, she knows everyone, every corner of this city, everything ABOUT the city and its occupants. And yet, she hasn't had a clue about Clarke.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It has been a week after Jake Griffin's funeral. It also has been a week since she has returned home upon hearing the saddening news from her mother, Abigail Griffin. She has lost someone that she holds dear while she was off traveling and discovering new places, not to mention sketching and painting everything that is specularly beautiful. To come home to her father's funeral isn't what she'd expect to be a welcoming home present. She has cried. She has yelled. She has broken things far beyond her pockets to replace. She doesn't care. And now a week has passed and she is left to feel bitter about the whole ordeal. But she knows that this isn't what her father would want to see. So she puts on her mask, feign the innocent smiles and carries on with her life. On the day that she decides to get out of her apartment to go sketch in the meadow just on the outskirts of city, she obviously wasn't planning to stay long. The bus has stopped coming that way. And it'd take hours to walk back. So, she waits for some miracle to happen. A miracle that she doesn't believe in anymore. Fortunately, a car appears and she has tried her best to pull on her best friendly smile to hitch a ride. Her effort has gone ignored but the second time the same car appears, she's determined to get into it. Her determination is paid off, but only to be replaced with annoyance at the girl's inability to communicate. Then again, she's not one to communicate right now. So she lets the radio speak for the both of them, except she has started to sing along. The brunette -Lexa, doesn't pay any mind. Although, she can see the slight amusement dancing in those glittering emeralds that are hidden behind dark sunglasses.

Home. Or rather, the empty apartment that she now shares with Octavia Blake, her childhood and closest friend. Actually, Octavia is the closest thing she can have to a sister. So upon entering, she isn't surprised to see the apartment vacant. The place is tidy, considering the mess she noticed earlier today. There is, at least, a note on the kitchen counter when she makes her way towards it to grab some snacks.

'Have to run some errands for Bell. Be back soon. Oh, by the way, Finn called. Don't worry, I chase him away. You're welcome. O.'

She chuckles at the note before putting it down. Quickly grabbing a snack from the fridge, she looks around the apartment before sighing. "If only it'd be easy to find a job in a city that knows you too well."

Then, the image of the brunette with strikingly green eyes appear in her mind. She mentally shakes the image off, groaning in irritation as she does so. "Probably won't see her again anyway. Such a human machine, I swear."

If she thought she wouldn't be seeing Lexa, she was wrong. The next several days Clarke has constantly bumping into Lexa, wherever it be at supermarkets, liquor store, or just a random park. The girl seems to be everywhere she happens to be, which is odd but rather exciting, despite her not knowing what it truly means. Of course, she has tried to speak with the girl but she receives a cold shoulder. So today, she decides that the cold shoulder is no longer allowed for the other girl.

"Hey, Lexa!"

Just as Lexa is about to turn and quickly strides away, Clarke catches up to her and places a hand on the shoulder, that immediately stiffens at the touch.

"Whoa! Don't need to be too tensed! It's just me, Clarke! Or have you forgotten?"

Finally, Lexa turns to face her. And for a short moment, she almost loses herself in those deep pools of emeralds.

"I remember you perfectly well, Clarke." The girl replies, trying to fight the urge for an eye roll.

"Then stop ignoring me!" And Clarke instantly lets her frustration shows, which amuses Lexa but the girl hides the emotion well.

"Why should I give you attention?" Lexa asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because I want to get to know the people that I've barely even seen? Look, I just want to be friends."

"Friends that can give you rides?"

Clarke's eye slightly twitches. "Hey! I'm decent!"

Amused, Lexa lets the corner of her lips to quirk a little. "How many rides have you hitched from me?"

"Well..." Shuffling on her feet, the blonde lets out a small huff. "Fine! But I want to be friends not just because I want rides, alright? Why are you being so difficult?!"

"You're screaming at me."

"I'm not!"

"There it is."

Clarke opens her mouth to respond but quickly shuts it, which prompts Lexa to let out a chuckle. She smiles at the sound, especially how she rarely hears anything but a groan from the other girl. Then, she hears a sigh and she wonders, briefly, what it means.

"I'm not exactly a good friend, or company, Clarke."

"You're a great company!" Clarke quickly interjects. "Sure you get irritated quite easily but that's because you don't know how to have fun. Maybe. Do you?"

Lexa frowns at this. "I can't remember the last time I've had fun."

"Let's start today!" Clarke, all too excited, grabs onto Lexa's hands. She receives a jolt, like an electricity running from Lexa's skin to hers. She inwardly shivers at the touch but remains to hold the brunette's hands.

"You're being ridiculous."

"Nope! There's a party and-"

"No."

"Oh, come on. It won't kill you."

"No."

"Lexa!"

"No."

"Can you say yes?"

"No."

"For me? Please? I'd be by your side the whole night. Promise!"

For a moment, she watches Lexa gazing off to the side, probably thinking it through by the adorable look she's making. Finally, those green eyes land on her, though not without a sigh.

"One night."

"This is not a one-night stand."

At that comment, Lexa chuckles once more before she pulls her hands away from the blonde's. "Now you want to start a relationship? I'm sorry, Clarke, but I will say this again. I am not a good company."

With that said, Lexa turns and left, leaving Clarke standing there grinning like a fool. Now that she has gotten Lexa to agree to go partying with her, all she has to do is to make sure she is having fun. How hard can it be? That is until realization hits her that she doesn't have Lexa's number to tell her about the address to the party. Not to mention, she hasn't even told her when or what time the party is going to be at. A groan emits from her when she turns, in hope to find the brunette's retreating form but she's out of luck. Well, now it is very hard to get Lexa to have fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The phone conversation with Gustus was bad. Well, not as bad as the screaming of accusations coming from Costia as they were forced to attend a meeting the next day after she called Gustus. She had sat and listened to every ludicrous excuses that Costia came up with, all because Lexa had unintentionally taken and finished a job that wasn't hers (when it was offered to her after Costia's tardiness of a response). It came to a point that Gustus saw no future with the two teaming up together again, so he not only dismissed them but separated them from any team assignment. Lexa was glad once she gotten home. Ever since that, her days were peaceful -or so she thought.

For the next several days, she had met Clarke twice a day, if not more. Every afternoon the girl would hitch a ride home from the same spot that they had met for the first time. Then came the grocery store where she had to replenish her fridge. It was bad enough to spend that much time with her, as the blonde's easy-going personality is slowly rubbing off on her in every car ride. She found herself starting to relax and enjoy the music that Clarke played in her car. It was dangerously close to being outside of her usual stoic demeanor. It seemed these past few days no matter of what she did, she always ran into Clarke.

Just like today. Lexa sighs as she entered her apartment, tossing her keys on the small table stand before she flopping herself on the couch. She shouldn't really accept Clarke's party invitation. Sure, she knows that she should be having fun at her age, not going around with a rifle for a dirty career. And she knows that she shouldn't really left without giving Clarke her number or giving her a chance to tell her where the party would be. In truth, she knows exactly where the party is. Maybe she should turn up and surprise Clarke, but why should she be doing that? They aren't exactly friends, are they? The time they spend together is short, and they never really talk to each other much other than today. It is surprising enough that they actually exchange more than just simple greetings and farewells. Well, she might as well go get ready for the party tonight. God knows how long it'd take for her to be in front of her wardrobe, trying to decide the most 'casual' attire for the party. After all, this party isn't at all formal. With another sigh, Lexa stands up and heads to the bathroom. Now she has an excuse not be idle tonight.

Lexa turns up to the party two hours after it has started. The place is bursting with music with lights flashing from even down where she had stood earlier. The Ark Internationals always throw out parties whenever it suits them. She knows that they only throw out parties because of the deceased CEO's family requesting. While she knows not of who is in charge of the company, she knows that to get the Ark to agree to throwing parties, the person requesting must be important.

The door opens, revealing her cousin; Lincoln, from the other side. The guy lets out a wide grin, albeit a little surprise that the brunette even turns up at a gathering that isn't her scene at all.

"Lexa! Now this is a surprise. Come in, come in!" He ushers her in and once she is in the room, the door is shut and she feels an arm lazily drapes over her shoulder. "So which demon persuades you to come tonight?"

She rolls her eyes before playfully nudging him at his sides with her elbow. "No demon. A friend invited me."

"A friend?" Lincoln questions, eyebrow quirking in a silent plea for elaboration.

Lexa sighs before her eyes scan the room. It's a huge room, must be a VIP lounge judging by the enormous size. Bodies are everywhere, flushed together on the dance floor or merely interacting. The room is dark, but not too dark for her not to notice a tiny glimpse of blonde hair quickly gliding pass her peripherals.

"Do you know Clarke?" She asks, eyes not leaving the girl that seems to be avoiding people as much as she possibly could.

Lincoln follows her eyes, smiling when he notices the blonde as well. "Not too much. You know I'm not in any business with Gustus. But I do hear a lot about her from my girlfriend. You remember Octavia, right?"

And before Lexa could muster a reply, said girl appears right behind them. "Who remembers me now?"

Both cousins turn, Lincoln smiling while Lexa seems to do her signature scowling which prompts the other brunette to chuckle in amusement. "Good to see you too, Lexa."

"I see that you and my cousin here are still going strong."

Octavia's smile turns into a full blown grin. "Yup! Look!" Her hand rises, fingers stretching out to reveal a diamond ring glittering beneath the disco lights.

"Wow... You're engaged..." She turns her attention to Lincoln, whom has been looking at his fiancé in admiration, adoration and affection. "When's the wedding?"

"A month from now." Lincoln replies without breaking his focus on Octavia.

"Am I invited?" Lexa asks playfully, chuckling lowly at how he's reacting when Octavia has shown up. Of course, his reaction didn't go unnoticed by the other brunette either.

"We haven't actually thought of a venue and guests list yet." Octavia replies, drawing Lexa's attention back to her.

"You're going to stress, that I can assure you." Lexa shakes her head at the management skills of both of these two.

"That's why I have Clarke here to help!" Octavia practically squeals, her eyes looking pass Lexa's shoulders and when the brunette turns to see the blonde, Clarke is making her way over to them with a light frown. The frown disappears when she notices Lexa standing there, shock and surprise at the fact that the brunette is here.

"Lexa... How did- Wait, you know Lincoln and Octavia?"

"Lincoln is my cousin." The brunette nods her head towards the tall man. "And through him I met the loud and obnoxious Octavia Blake."

"Rude!" Octavia bellows, playfully punching her in the arm before chuckling. "You're the obnoxious one."

"Hardly." Lexa scoffs.

"Uptight. Whatever got lodge up your ass better be pulled out before my wedding!"

Lincoln chuckles at the mere entertainment as he watched the two interacts. More like playfully arguing with one another. It has been far too long since he gets to see Lexa relaxed and enjoys herself. That's when he shifts his attention to Clarke, silently watching as the blonde observes the interaction with amusement dancing in those blue eyes.

"So, Clarke." He starts, successfully catching the blonde's attention as blue eyes turn to him. "How did you meet Lexa? She's quite reserved and difficult to approach."

Clarke chuckles, nodding her head in agreement. "At first, she's a real asshole."

At this point, Octavia and Lexa have stopped with their playful banter to listen in. While Octavia laughs at Clarke's response, Lexa scoffs. "You're persistent and annoying."

Clarke turns to her, poking her tongue out in a playful manner. "If only you stopped to give me a ride at first!"

"Who would be stupid enough to go to the meadow and forgot the time for the bus?"

"I like the afternoon sun!"

"Shouldn't you be changing scenery by now?"

"Where else should I go?" Clarke replies, her voice suddenly loses its octave. "I'm stuck here now."

Lexa frowns at the answer but before she could voice out her concern, Octavia has dragged the blonde to the dance floor to get her mood back.

"What does she mean she's stuck here?" Lexa asks, turning to face Lincoln with confusion marring her stoic features.

Lincoln sighs, shaking his head as he turns to face her. "You'd have to ask her."

"You know I'm not one to pry."

He raises his eyebrow. "You're a professional at your job, Lexa. You have everything you need to gather information. A little bit of background on Clarke wouldn't hurt you at all. I mean, you've known her for almost a week now, right?"

Lexa nods slowly. "Yes, what's your point?"

That's when realization hits him. "Wait...you didn't dig into what kind of a person Clarke is?" When he receives a shrug, his smile reappears. "Interesting. I guess you're not at all like what your job describe you as."

Lexa only smiles at that, although it is small. Both return their attention back on the dance floor where Octavia and Clarke are dancing. She notices the little tension fading from the blonde, as the latter seems to be quite enjoying herself. She wants to know what it is that upsets the bubbly blonde; bubbly and annoying, per say. And yes, she could dig up files on Clarke but what's the point of it all? She only ever looks for files relating to her work. Clarke isn't part of that. So she'd have to somehow swallow her curiosity and let the blonde come to her instead. If Clarke wanted to tell her at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The most surprising thing in her life is that Lexa has turned up without her having to tell the brunette where the party would be at. Most importantly, the brunette knows basically everyone in this room, albeit the fact that she rarely recognizes half of these people. She may have grown up here, but most of her time were spent overseas where she been embracing her dreams once she graduated high school. Now that she's back, the city hasn't looked that much different. Rather, the people have grown and either moved away or decided to stay. All of her friends seem to have stayed, to which she feels relief at the fact she wouldn't be left alone all too much. She understands the time for grievance, but grief and solitude never would have made her feel better. So she surrounds herself with the people she knows and of course, the one girl that she's so damn determine to break her out of that shell. She's convinced that if she could get Lexa to relax and enjoy her free time a little bit more, then she'd be able to move on with her grief. So far, her progress has been slow. However, if the brunette turning up at the party like she said she would meant anything, then she doesn't show it.

"So how did you really meet Lexa?" Octavia asks as they're standing at the counter, waiting for their drinks after a good half an hour on the dance floor.

"You know that meadow that we used to play at when we were kids?" Octavia nods before Clarke continues. "I missed the bus first time. No one was driving around in the afternoon and she happened to be the only one there. The same thing happened the second time and she was there. So I figured to play with my luck and see if she'd be there the third time around and she was! Girl seems to love driving aimlessly on an isolated road."

"She's a very reserved person." Octavia comments as Clarke nods in agreement. Their drinks arrive shortly after that. "She and her girlfriend broke up not too long ago."

"Is that why she's reserved and seems to be difficult to socialize with?"

"If I'm difficult to socialize with, then why do you hang around me?" Lexa suddenly appears behind the blonde, causing the latter to chokes and almost spills her drink. Both the brunette look on in amusement as Clarke tries to find her composure.

"Oh geez." Clarke turns, rolling her eyes mockingly at Lexa. "Do I need to tell you again? I'm going to teach you how to have fun!"

Lexa narrows her eyes. "No."

"I'm not giving up, you know."

She earns a frown from Lexa. "You should."

Octavia, at that time, bursts out laughing. "Yea... good luck shaking her off your tail, Lexa. Once she has a goal, she'd stick to it until it's done. Then she'd stick to you for ever more."

Lexa sighs, shaking her head in disapproval. "I'm not a good company."

Both girls watch as the tall brunette turns and left, or rather coming to stand by Lincoln. At that time, Clarke lets out a small laugh which causes Octavia to turn and give her an incredulous look.

"The girl just politely rejected you and you found it amusing?"

Clarke calms down her laughter and shakes her head. "She has been trying to tell me that today. Yet here she is, at a party that I invited her to. She may say that she isn't a good company but let me tell you, O, she is a very good company. Heavy emphasis on the good part." The blonde smiles, downing her drink and walks over to the brunette.

At a light tap of her shoulder, Lexa turns before her eyebrow raises questioningly at Clarke.

"Care to dance?" Clarke asks, hand extending towards her. At that time, all eyes are on them. While Clarke is oblivious to that fact since her attention is 100% on Lexa, the brunette seems to be sensing all kind of emotions, and they don't come from the blonde before her.

Jealous. Envy. Rage. Sometimes, being a professional at not only killing, but reading people without having her eyes on them can be a pain. "I don't th-" Lexa pauses, seeing the disappointment and sadness swirling in those gorgeous ocean blues before sighing in defeat. "Fine." She mutters, placing her hand atop Clarke's. "One dance."

The blonde grins as she grasps the brunette's hand, leading her from the grinning Lincoln and onto the dance floor. It's awkward as first, how Lexa just stands there like a statue. Clarke seems to be the one dancing, and it's obvious to bystanders that she's using Lexa as a pole. Said brunette stands there, rigid, as Clarke sways and grind against her as if she was an actual pole. The blonde is carefree, that much she has learned but this is beyond that. She can't figure out what it is that Clarke is trying to do, but if she was using her to be a pole that obviously, she isn't going to let that happen. So when Clarke turns, attempting to use her as a leverage so she can 'dip low', Lexa has quickly grabs onto the blonde's wrist, pulling her in. Her hand now on the blonde's waist, securely holding her tight as both their bodies are flushed together. At that point, the DJ switches to a slow dance song, much to Lexa's dismay but much to Clarke's enjoyment.

"So you can dance, after all." Clarke breathes, head resting lightly against the crook of Lexa's neck. If the brunette shivered at the sudden warm air, she doesn't notice it.

"Depending on my mood."

"What mood are you in right now?"

The question slightly catches her off guard. Normally, she isn't in a mood for anything. Her showing up to this party it's just a courtesy to keep the blonde happy, even though she isn't quite sure why. "I don't know."

Clarke pulls back and pouts. "You're dancing with me and you don't know what mood you're in?" The brunette gives a small shrug. "You are impossible, Lexa."

At that, Lexa smirks. "I thought you've convinced yourself that I'm not."

"Sometimes," Clarke starts, pursing her lips even more. "You really are impossible."

"I'm only here because you asked me to, Clarke. I'm not here to socialize or dance."

Clarke is touched. She truly is. For someone so reserved like Octavia has said, the brunette shows up because of her request despite them not knowing each other that long or on a personal level.

"Well, is this a start of a friendship at least?" She asks, her heart pounding at the anticipation of Lexa's answer.

"Why are you so determine to be friends with me?"

"Because I want to."

"But I am-"

"Not a good company? I know. I don't care. I want to spend more time with you, unless you don't want to spend time with me then I understand."

There's a tone that she doesn't like, that Lexa isn't quite prepared to hear coming out of Clarke's lips. She is so used to hearing the girl's cheery tone that that sudden sadness in her voice makes the brunette frown. Does she or does she not want to spend time with Clarke? In a way, she feels a bit like herself whenever Clarke is around. She feels free, even if they were just driving aimlessly on the isolated road.

"I do." Lexa replies as she feels Clarke slowly retracts herself from the taller girl's hold.

The blonde quickly looks up, hope shining in her eyes. "You do? You do what?"

Lexa smiles. A smile that Clarke rarely ever sees and it makes her smile as well. After all, seeing Lexa smile is such a rare occasion and she isn't going to let it go to waste. "I do like to spend more time with you, Clarke."

"Good! Shopping tomorrow!" Clarke declares then giggles at the frown that quickly appears on the brunette's features. "Too fast? Or you don't like shopping?"

"I'm not the type of girl for such...things."

"Then you can hold my bags."

"I am also not your chaperon."

"Then we can go to the meadow."

"Why? You seem to have fallen in love with it."

At this, Clarke smiles as she leans forth, arms wrapping around Lexa's neck as she rests her head on the girl's shoulder. "That's the only place that reminds me of him."

Lexa frowns. "Him? Who?"

"My dad."

The brunette's eyes soften. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine." Clarke shrugs. "It's almost been two weeks since he died."

"You're saying it like it has only been yesterday."

Clarke sighs, pulling back just as the song comes to an end. "Because it feels like yesterday." And before Lexa could get a say, the blonde slowly turns. "I need another drink."

Lexa watches as the blonde goes before turning her head, eyes looking for Lincoln since he's the only one that she can tolerate. Unfortunately, her eyes land on Costia when the latter has been watching her with displeasure. That's when Lexa moves, and it's not away from Costia either.

Once Clarke has received her drink, she turns to see if Lexa would be following her but she knows that the girl wouldn't, doesn't mean she shouldn't look. When she locates the brunette, a frown appears on her face. Lexa seems to be engaged in a conversation with another woman. Sure, it's not like the both of them are progressing to be something more than friends, as Lexa seems to be reluctant about only being friends, but she feels a bit agitated at the fact that the other brunette is trying to put her hand on Lexa, while the latter is avoiding any form of contact. Before she knows it, she finds herself making her way toward the pair until a firm hand grasps her forearm, jerking her into a soft halt.

"I think you should let it be." Lincoln says as blue eyes turn to him.

"You know that woman?" Clarke asks, confused and slightly annoyed at his hand on hers. He releases her arm soon enough when he notices her discomfort.

"Costia. Lexa's former girlfriend." He states.

Clarke's eyes widen as she turns to look at the women. "So she does do relationships."

Lincoln chuckles. "She's not all uptight. If she came here because of you, she must've liked you. Well, enough to put up with your optimistism."

Clarke smiles at that, though the smile quickly disappears when she sees Lexa turning, face contorting into a deep frown and heads towards the exit. "I better go see if she's ok."

Lincoln nods as he, too, sees his cousin storming towards the door. If anything, he knows of the relationship between Lexa and Costia. While he may not like how Costia plays the small part of why Lexa locks herself up in her apartment, only coming out for some necessary air but never interact with anyone. The fact that he is mildly surprise that she has made a friend with Clarke is a statement.

"So, do you think we can get our party animal Lexa Woods back?" Asks Octavia as she joins his side, fingers intertwining with his as she rests her head atop his shoulder.

"It depends on how persuasive Clarke can be."

"Clarke can only be _very_ persuasive when she's drunk."

Lincoln chuckles. "Oh, we'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It's a mistake. She shouldn't have walked over to Costia. She should have followed Clarke but there wasn't a reason to do so. Costia wasn't the best option either. She should have known that Costia would show up in this kind of party. Yet, she let the blonde invades her mind and completely forget about the existence of her former girlfriend. The conversation, short it was, didn't go well. She's storming over to the door now, hand almost reaching the button until she feels a hand gently grasping at her wrist.

"Lexa." Comes Clarke's soft, gentle voice, making her stop in her track.

"Can I leave?" The brunette asks, not turning herself around to face the blonde. Her eyes are on the button where it acts as her savior at this moment.

Clarke's hand remains wrap around the brunette's wrist, though she can feel the taller girl relaxing, even if it was only a little. "You can't let her ruin your fun."

"I came here because you invited me. No, _begged_ me to."

The blonde frowns before making her presence physically known to Lexa, by shifting her body so that Lexa's eyes are on her instead of the door. "Then I'll leave with you."

The brunette straightens her composure. Head slightly lolling back as she stares at Clarke. "You're insane. This is your scene. It's obviously not mine."

"I can tell when you're lying." Clarke retorts.

"You barely know me, Clarke."

"That's true, but I know when you're enjoying yourself. Your eyes light up every time you'd see something amusing or entertaining. They brighten that little bit more when you begin to have fun. Let loose. Just because we rarely exchange words, don't mean I don't notice those little things about you."

Lexa remains silent after what she has just heard. This girl that she met not about two weeks ago, studies her more than anyone else ever had. And when the words sink in and realization hit Clarke, the brunette watches at ocean blues widen and a light rosy shade paints across the blonde's cheeks.

"I...uh...I mean... I'm not a creep, ok?!" Clarke huffs in defense, shifting her head so that her hair may cover her face.

Lexa chuckles at the display. Before she could even stop her own hand, it reaches over to the blonde, pushing back the blonde tresses behind her ear. The gentle action in itself shocks her, yet at the same time excites her -though for whatever reason is still unknown to her. "If you really wanted to leave with me, I guess I can't stop you. But where do you want to go? Considering I have a car and can drive for the both of us."

At this, Clarke quickly reverts her gaze to where it previously was, on Lexa. "The meadow?"

Lexa quirks her brow. "In the middle of the night? Aren't you afraid of lurkers?"

"Lurkers?" Clarke frowns, turning to press the button to release the door. Once the door opens, she steps out from the room, pulling Lexa along with her. "This city is the safest city. Well, last I was here it kind of was."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Lexa squeezes the hand that is now holding her own (it's adamant that Clarke has taken a bold move by moving her hand from the brunette's wrist, down to her hand).

"It's fine. I'll get over it. It hasn't been all too long." Clarke shrugs, as if it wasn't that much of a big deal.

"If there is anything I can do to make you feel better..." Lexa starts but cuts short, not quite certain to what she is offering.

"You keeping me company is enough, Lexa." Clarke replies, turning her head so the brunette can see the smile on her face. "Plus, you being sweet to me."

Lexa immediately scowls. "I'm not sweet."

Clarke lets out a light laugh as she turns her head back to look in front of her. Lexa just shakes her head. It isn't long until they fall into a comfortable silent. Lexa takes notes on the few people they have walked past. They all seem to bow their heads towards the blonde, as if Clarke was someone bigger than them. It got her curious, though not enough for her to voice it out. Once they exit the hotel and reach Lexa's car, the brunette quickly unlocks it and opens the passenger door for Clarke. The blonde smiles in thank before getting in. Once the door has been closed and Lexa situates herself in the driver seat, Clarke reaches over after the ignition has been turned on. However, she pauses her hand in mid-air, eyes looking up to Lexa as if silently asking for permission. She receives a quirk eyebrow and a second later, an amused chuckle before the brunette's gaze focus ahead, where she has already backed her car out and leisurely leading the car to the meadow. And the music have been turned on, volume not too high to wake up the neighborhood as they drive pass.

"It's always club music at night." Clarke states, trying to start a small conversation. "And you don't own many good albums."

"I apologize for not having the same taste in music as you." Comes the sarcastic reply.

"You know what? Screw the meadow. Let's go to your place."

Silent.

"...What are you thinking, Lexa?"

"I'm not sure how many shots you've had, but this is not a one night stand, Clarke."

Clarke can hear the amusement loud and clear ringing in the brunette's tone. She also notices that the car is turning into another street, quite the opposite direction from the meadow. She feels a bit giddy at the fact that Lexa has finally decided to just...give their friendship a chance. Although, at this point, she isn't quite sure whether she wants it to be a friendship anymore. There's just something about Lexa that she can't grasp. Octavia and Raven haven't really gotten her mind off of her father's death. And yet, whenever she's around the brunette's presence, she hasn't thought about her deceased father. It is true that she might have mentioned about his death and how it hasn't been that long, she moves on quickly after that. It's like Lexa seems to have this affect on her that the brunette doesn't really know. It isn't like she's using Lexa just to forget her pain. With Lexa, she feels like herself -more alive to be frank.

"And despite saying that, you're taking me to your place." Clarke feigns a dramatic sigh. "Seems like it is going to be a one night stand, after all."

Lexa chuckles, which prompts a smile spreading across the blonde's lips. The first time she met Lexa, the girl never even crack a smile. It's true that it has taken her quite a few car rides to get the brunette to loosen up. Furthermore, it takes one decent conversation and a party to have the girl relaxes in her presence. Now she wonders what Lexa would be like if the brunette completely relaxes. With whatever the girl is dealing with, Clarke can tell that she still has her walls up. She really does want to take those walls down and get to know the real Lexa. She might only have gotten 30% of Lexa but honestly? She wants more.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Lexa watches as Clarke marvels her apartment. She admits that there isn't anything interesting, especially when she hasn't gotten the motivation to clean half of the place. Yet in the blonde's eyes, the place is pretty tidy. Not to mention the various famous art paintings decorating the walls. In Clarke's eyes, the living room probably cost more than what she'd be able to earn in a year, or even more. Come to think of it, her paintings haven't made that much money at all. She really does need a job to pass the time, but when you're the daughter of a billionaire, it's not require of you to. Then again, the said billionaire is gone, and you're the only that can take up the company since Abigail Griffin can't juggle with being a doctor and a CEO and a mother at the same time. The position is there for Clarke to take, but she needs time to think it through. Besides, working as a bartender at a nightclub sounds just as grand; nothing to worry about is what she's aiming for.

"This place is...wow." Clarke quietly exclaims, eyes still shining over the paintings hanging on the wall.

"It's decent." Lexa shrugs, moving over to the couch and sits herself down. "If it would keep you busy, why don't I give you a tour? Then you'd know where I'd be sleeping. And maybe if you're bold enough, you'd find yourself here one day to drag me out of my bed."

It's supposed to be a joke, considering that Lexa rarely jokes. To Clarke, however, it sounds like an invitation to stay the night, and many other night. Not to say that it sounds like Lexa wouldn't have minded if she turned up unexpected. That thought brings a smile to her face as she turns, blue eyes seem to be shining to the point that Lexa internal gulp. Clearly, her joke has backfired on her.

"Really? That's great! See? You can be a friend."

Lexa throws her head back, a groan emitting from her lips before she hears the sound of laughter coming from Clarke. She also hears footsteps approaching, and before she could lift her head from its position; slightly flushed against the couch head, Clarke's face looms over hers.

"So..." The blonde begins, eyes locking down on Lexa's as her bottom lip is tucked behind white teeth.

Lexa stares at the blonde above her. Her eyes shift over to the bitten lip before they quickly revert to the blue oceans. "Yes?" It isn't the answer that shocks her; no. It's the sound that does; low and weak, as if she wasn't sure what the blonde would do next. Clarke is pretty damn unpredictable.

Clarke releases her bottom lip, a small smile appearing on her face. "Can I stay over tonight?"

The question catches her off guard. Maybe she could say yes, but she can't find a reason to. "Why?" And right after the question left her lips, she inwardly chastises herself when she sees the blonde's face drops.

"Octavia might be staying over at Lincoln's tonight and I don't want to be alone." Clarke then takes a deep breath before continuing. "There's also this guy I want to avoid as best as I can."

"Guy?" Lexa inquires, brow raising in curiosity. "Is he a stalker? I can take him out if you want." A pause. "I mean like... _punch_ him."

Clarke chuckles before she goes and flops down next to Lexa. "He's my ex. Bad history with him."

"Seems like we both have bad history with our exes." Lexa sighs.

"He cheated on his girlfriend, ex now, with me and I didn't know until both of us happened to meet one day. Now she's a good friend of mine. What happened to yours?" Clarke asks, curiosity lacing her voice as she turns half of her body to face Lexa, legs tucking beneath her.

"Money seems to be more important to her than a relationship." Lexa flinches at the words, especially when what she wants to say is 'me' not relationship.

"You mean, more important than you?" And then Clarke goes and corrects her.

"I'm not sure if I'm _that_ important." Lexa frowns before turning to face Clarke. The attention that she's receiving somehow makes her feel a bit exposed, and somehow it excites her at the same time. She's scared to step out of her shell, yet she's excited to want to explore this new unknown territory with another person other than her cousins. "Do you think I'm important?"

At the question, Clarke averts her eyes before mumbling -no, stutter out an answer. "N-No."

An amused smirk spreads across the brunette's lips. "You're lying."

At that, Clarke's eyes whip back to soft, green ones. And in that moment, she melts at the soft yet playful expression Lexa is giving her. Yes, very rare indeed. "I'm not!" She retorts with a light huff. Lexa chuckles, prompting the blonde to purse her lips in a pout. "It's not funny! You ARE important."

"Only when they claim that they need me." Lexa replies, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "Anyway," she slowly raises, eyes gazing down at the blonde. "Let me show you your bed. Or in this case, mine."

Clarke's eyes widen. "I think I'll take the couch. I can't take your bed and make you sleep on the couch."

Lexa chuckles. "It wouldn't be a problem. You're the _honorable_ guest."

The blonde rolls her eyes before standing up. "I'll take a tour, not your bed."

Lexa nods before leading the blonde towards the bedroom. Upon opening the door, she watches as Clarke lets out a dramatic gasp. The brunette may have a Queen size bed, enough for three people to fit in. Not to mention, enough for Clarke to be drowning herself in the blanket and the many pillows Lexa has taken the time to arrange. It seems like out of all the places she could arrange, she takes more time making her bed looks more relaxing and inviting than anywhere else.

"You know," Clarke breaks the silent as she moves forward, letting her hand trails along the cover. "This is big enough for two." And she turns, smiling timidly. "You don't have to sleep on the couch."

"You want me in the same bed?" Lexa asks, head cocking to the side. "Not afraid that I might strangle you in your sleep?"

Clarke huffs. "Can you be serious for a little bit?"

"Last time I was, you got me to loosen up." Lexa retorts, a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Yea, well, you being a clown right now is not really the right time."

"So," Lexa chuckles. "When are you going to stop lecturing me?"

That's when Clarke throws her hands up before letting her back fall on the soft mattress, a quiet groan accompanying her fall. "You're really _are_ impossible sometimes."

The chuckle from Lexa continues, though only for a few seconds before it ceases. "Fine. I'll get you something to wear so you can be comfortable."

"Or I can be naked." Clarke replies, eyes lock on the ceiling above her. She can feel the little heat gathering at her cheeks. She also refuses to turn her head to look at Lexa's reaction. After all, she's joking and quite clearly, the other girl seems to have stopped whatever it is that she's about to do upon the playful suggestion.

"...would you?"

At that, Clarke bolts upright and whips her head to Lexa, only to find the brunette biting down on her bottom lip to contain her laughter. The blonde quickly grabs the nearest pillow and throws the soft object the other, hoping that it'd hurt the brunette some even if Lexa had effortlessly caught it. That's when Lexa let loose the laughter that she has been failing to contain. Clarke marvels at the sound for a second before joining in. At the back of her mind, she makes a goal that she'd get the brunette to laugh more often. The sound is like a sweet symphony in her ears, and it's obvious that she isn't about lose that.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Clarke has her body positioning on her side, so she could look at Lexa in expectant. The brunette is lying on her back, eyes close, though Clarke can tell that Lexa isn't really sleeping judging by the rise and fall of her chest. "Hey, are you awake?" She receives no response, which causes her to purse her lips in a tiny pout. "Hey. HEY!"

Feigning a groan, Lexa pops open one eye as she shifts her head to look at Clarke. "Do you mind? I'm about to drift off to sleep."

"Well, I can't sleep. Entertain me."

By now, both of the brunette's red are open. With a sigh, Lexa turns to look up at the ceiling. "What do you want me to do, Clarke?"

Clarke smiles at the little attention and effort that Lexa is putting in, despite knowing that the girl probably is quite annoyed at the moment. "Tell me more about you. All I know about you is that...well, not much."

"What do you want to know?" Comes the quick reply.

"What you do for a living," Clarke begins, though she doesn't miss how the girl beside her seems to tense at the first suggestion. "Your likes, dislikes, what you do in your spare time, those kind of stuff."

"I work for my Uncle. Sometimes I get assignments from him, sometimes I don't. During those times I like to take a long drive. It's how I relax."

"No wonder you always end up at the road."

"You're a stalker."

Clarke giggles. "Not really. You're just conveniently there."

"So now can we go to sleep?" Lexa asks, closing her eyes for a second before she feels a soft cushion landing on her face. After removing the item, she turns to look at Clarke with her signature frown. "No. Sleep time."

"Pillow fight time." Clarke fights back with a playful grin.

"Have fun pillow fighting yourself then." Mutters Lexa as she turns herself away from the blonde, her back facing her.

With Lexa not in the mood for a little fun, Clarke only huffs before settling further into her own pillow. Her eyes remain at the back of Lexa's head for a short while before shifting her body so she's lying on her back. Hands clasp together and place on her stomach, she closes her eyes. When she has drifted off to sleep she doesn't know. Not that she even realizes she needs it.

The next morning when Clarke wakes up, the side of her bed is empty. She figures that the other girl would be an early bird, especially when she smells breakfast being made in the kitchen. She rolls over on her side, snuggling in further in the comfort of the blanket , eyes slowly dropping before they open wide a moment later. This isn't her bed so she doesn't really have the right to laze around. Sighing, she pushes herself up and climbs out of bed. She groggily makes her way to the kitchen to see the brunette flipping over pancake.

"Why are you such a morning person?" Clarke grumbles as she situates herself on the kitchen chair, half leaning over the counter to watch the brunette preparing them breakfast. Her eyes flicker towards the wall clock, groaning at the time. "At 7:30AM, no less."

Lexa chuckles, shifting her head so that she could glance over at the blonde over her shoulder. "Good morning, Clarke."

Clarke groans before placing her forehead against the cool countertop, grumbling out, "I don't like early mornings" in the process.

"You really did make yourself at home." Lexa comments, eyes flickering to Clarke's attire which consist of her own sweatpants and an oversize shirt that she loaned to the girl. Before she could get lost to the thought of how hot Clarke looks in her own clothes, she turns her attention to the heated pan. "I'd have thought that you'd be out of my clothes, into your own and rush out of the door by now."

"You obviously don't know me." Comes Clarke's grumbled reply. The blonde then lifts her head before resting her chin on the counter, looking like death. "It wasn't a one-night stand and there's no reason for me to do the walk of shame."

"What if it was?" The question slips out of her mouth before she could even stop it. She can literally feel her heart beating that much faster, hoping that Clarke would wave it off with a laugh. For all she knows, the blonde already has someone and definitely not interested in women. Or at least, not her. She's difficult to be with, it's what she has already convinced herself. Unbeknownst to her, Clarke is a bit surprised at the question. Though she takes the silent afterwards to be an awkward kind, but she knows that the brunette is internally freaking out yet trying to make herself be calm. She can see the slightly frantic movement of the spatula in the brunette's hand. Whatever sleep that's still caught in her eyes now disappear.

"Then I wouldn't do the walk of shame." Replies Clarke, dragging each word a little just to be sure that Lexa hears them. That and she wants it to be clear to the other girl. "I'd probably still be in bed right now." She adds with a small chuckle.

The silent drag on a little bit more. Clarke is nervously shifting in her seat as she watches Lexa working. After a little more of neither of them speaking, Clarke let out a sigh as her hand runs through the mess of blonde tresses. "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable with how comfortable I feel when I'm with you. I don't know. You make me forget about my own problems. It's weird, isn't it? We've met not for long and yet, I feel myself more with you than with my long term friends and family."

It's when Lexa perks up, as she's carefully turn up the stove and setting the pancakes on the big plate so they can be shared between them. "You have a weird sense of companionship." Says the brunette with a hint of a smile in her tone.

"Yea, I know. So, what makes you special, huh?" Clarke asks, eyes flickering towards the plate of pancakes as Lexa turns, placing the plate down on the counter before fetching the two plates and cutlery for the both of them.

"Well," Lexa begins, coming to walk over the counter to join the blonde. "There's nothing special about me. I don't push. If you want to tell me things, then you can. If you want your space, I'll give it to you."

"I still have yet to get your number, you know." Clarke says, smiling at the other's reply before she turns her attention on the pancakes. "And thanks for the breakfast."

"I have to start feeding the stray cat, somehow." Lexa playfully nudges the blonde with her elbow before grabbing a piece, only to place it on her plate. "I'll give it to you before I drop you off."

"Can we hang out today?"

"It depends whether or not I'm busy."

"Are you?" There's a glimmer of hope in Clarke's eyes as she looks at Lexa. The brunette sees it, hence the slight swallowing of nothing she's making.

"I'm not too sure. My uncle can be quite a pain when it comes to warning me about work beforehand."

And the pout forms upon the blonde's lips. Lexa doesn't understand it. She doesn't understand how such a girl can pull her in just after a few days of spending a short amount of time with her. She doesn't understand it, at all. She also doesn't understand the need to lean forward and capture those pouty, kissable lips just so the blonde would stop pouting in disappointment. It's not a good idea, especially when she hasn't sorted out her feelings for her to comprehend yet. After all, she isn't one to rush into things with anyone outside of her workforce. She's an assassin. Who would ever love an assassin other than another assassin?

"Eat. I'll give you my phone number after. Then I'll text you if I'm free."

The pout remains on Clarke's face as she turns and obliges the brunette's soft command. While last night was great, she wants to spend more time with Lexa. She's sure as hell not using the brunette for her own personal gain. And the whole wanting a new friend is no longer a reason either. Lexa is easy to be with. And if she doesn't know better, she knows that she has found herself slowly falling for the mysterious girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

After dropping Clarke off, Lexa's about to put her car on reverse and drives back to her place when a knock at the passenger's window catches her attention. Halting her action, the brunette turns only to catch a smiling blonde. She chuckles inwardly before lowering down the side mirror.

"Forgetting something?" Lexa asks, a hint of amusing in her tone. She's still trying to get over the conversation they had over breakfast. There's a hint there that she doesn't want to delve into it, not just yet anyway. Even if Clarke shows interests in her, she still has to sort out whether or not she'd be a good person for the blonde.

"Not really. Just here to remind you to pick me up as soon as you're free." Clarke responds with a hopeful tone.

"I'll give you a call when that happens. No promises." Lexa gently replies, offering the girl a small apologetic smile in which she receives back, except a hopeful smile the blonde is giving.

"If not, text me at least."

Lexa only nods as Clarke leans back, waving the brunette goodbye before she turns to head up to her apartment. Lexa watches the blonde go before she returns her attention to the road and drives back home.

Boots are being kicked off. Jacket being tossed over to the nearest couch. She's just about to take a shower until her phone rings. A low groan escapes her lips. She was hoping that she wouldn't be disturbed today, with the exception of Clarke. The girl truly is amazing at whatever she is doing. The way she pulls Lexa out of the little hole she locks herself up in, truly impresses her. Just for that, she slowly let her walls down whenever Clarke is near. Then again, it's hard to keep it up when the blonde constantly knocking on the walls and silently plead for her to let them down.

"Uncle." Lexa replies as she picks up the phone upon seeing Gustus' on the display.

"Are you free today, Lexa? If not, drop whatever plans you have because there's another assignment."

Lexa sighs. Of course there would be an assignment whenever Gustus calls. The man is all about business and not really his niece's needs. "I don't have any plan." Well, at least it's half the truth.

"Good. Mt Weather Internationals want you to take out another one of the Griffin."

Lexa sighs again. "Who is it this time?"

"The daughter of the man you killed; Clarke Griffin."

Lexa instantly tenses. It's true that she never look into Clarke's background. However, to think that Clarke's last name is GRIFFIN now terrifies her. Not only that, but a sense of massive guilt washes over her. She killed Clarke's father. She's the reason that Clarke is here, and now she's being targeted.

"Lexa?" Prompts Gustus.

She quickly blinks out of her little reverie. "I don't think we should take the job."

"Why?" Comes Gustus' fast and shocked question.

"She's just a girl. What threat can she possibly have?"

"Lexa, you normally don't talk about assignments. Is there something you'd like me to know?" Gustus prods gently.

Once again, a sigh escapes her. "She doesn't deserve to die."

"By your hands?"

"Uncle," exasperation laces her tone now. "I'd kill whoever that wants to harm her, including you. And you know that I am more than capable of taking you out."

Gustus gives a hearty chuckle from the other end. "Fine. I will reject this job but it doesn't mean she's safe front Mt Weather's family, the Wallace."

"I know."

"Do you like this girl?"

Well, this is the first time in quite a while that they actually are having a conversation about Lexa, and not just the niece that kills people for money.

"I don't know."

"And yet you want to protect her."

Oh, she definitely hears the amusement in his voice.

"Uncle, please, I'm trying to sort myself out after Costia. I met her last night and well, that didn't go well."

"Costia is now _less_ of your concern. If she made a ruckus over a pity little job because I WANTED you to carry out, then it's her loss for losing you."

"Maybe we shouldn't have this talk over the phone." Lexa states, hand running through chocolate tresses. A sign that she's getting restless.

"A family reunion, then. It's been such a long time that we have it. I also want to congratulate Lincoln for his marriage. In person." Gustus begins. "And it'd be a first in five years you're home. Don't you miss it?"

"I don't miss the place where my parents are killed in." Lexa states coldly. "And we have yet to catch the culprit, or find out who the culprit is."

Gustus sighs. "We will. These things take time."

"It has been seven years. Even when I moved out at 19, trained to do little jobs until now, and with all the technology and its programs, we still found nothing." Lexa quietly hisses. "Blood must have blood. That is the only reason why I agreed to be in this business with you, Uncle Gustus. After so many years, you'd think we would be able to find just a little bit of information about the murderer, but we got nothing. I'm doing all these jobs to get us the technology we need and what have YOU been doing? Assigning me with more jobs so you can get your share. Meanwhile, I'm waiting for you to tell me the one thing I want the most and you've failed me."

"I haven't." She can hear the frown in Gustus' tone. "I'm still working on it."

"You know, I'm beginning to think that **you're** behind it if it has taken you this long."

She's fed up. Lexa is truly fed up with the fact that Gustus is not taking her seriously when she talks about revenge. Blood must have blood. And if she has to make him feel uncomfortable or pissed off because of the false accusation, she simply doesn't give a crap. She wants answer and she wants it now. Whatever Gustus is doing, he's only making it worse for himself. She works for him, yes. However, it wouldn't take long for her to exit his company if he couldn't provide her with the one thing she has been waiting for.

"Lexa, I would NEVER kill my own family, let alone my own brother!" A big sigh coming from the man over the phone. "Look, I'll forward anything that you want to know about the case. It's all we've got. I want to get it all done first before telling you but obviously you don't want that."

"Maybe I can follow what you already have and find the culprit." After snapping at Gustus, she takes a deep breath then before exhaling it out. "Sorry. You know how I am with these kinds of things. Don't forward anything to me. I'll come home and look at the stuff myself."

"Alright. I'll see you when you come home."

The phone conversation ends then. She knows what she has to do. The guilt of killing Clarke's father is still there, and growing uncomfortably so. While she wants to get up and leave, she can't. Being around Clarke makes her feel more like herself, more than Costia made her feel. However, now with the guilt, she's sure that she wouldn't be able to feel the same. And leaving without a goodbye is...-well her thing, just not to Clarke.

* * *

 _A/N_ ; Gave myself my own plot twist. This chapter isn't supposed to go like this but it did. I'm in the process of writing up the next one (which is almost done). Thank you smart phones with notes that I can do my own stuff during my free time, and now having to get on the laptop to do it hehe.


End file.
